Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $6$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has the same number of beans. She plants a total of $42$ beans in the field. How many beans did Stephanie plant in each row?
Solution: The number of beans that Stephanie planted in each row is the total number of beans that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $42\text{ beans} \div 6\text{ rows of beans}$ $42\text{ beans} \div 6\text{ rows of beans} = 7\text{ beans per row}$